


Static Mind

by Kunashgi448



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mystery, Personality Swap, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunashgi448/pseuds/Kunashgi448
Summary: Lincoln Loud feels terrible, the recent misunderstandings with his family have made him doubt his value as a Loud, and, if it were not enough, the pressure about finding his talent and even love begins to grow his stress. Pretend to be all normal to avoid raise suspicions of his sisters, but how long will you keep the mask before it finally breaks? Damn the day heard that voice. Crack and crack. The real being will come out of the mirror.





	1. Everyone has a limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln´s thoughts about his situation

"Time to turn off the lights. Goodnight my loves!"

"And no spiritist rituals or fugues to assist a midnight rock concert."

Lincoln closed the door of his room calmly, ignoring what his parents said, it was the same as every night, the only period where the Loud house was silent.

The white-haired child sighed before throwing himself into bed, exhausted physically and mentally. Taking his faithful friend, Bun-bun, and hugging him.

"I'm sure you'll wonder why I'm like this? Well, it's been a tough day" Lincoln rested his head on the soft pillow while looking at the ceiling, talking with someone.

"This day was a disaster. Ms. Johnson scolded me in front of the whole class for being the only one who didn't pass the stupid math exam. I couldn't even study all weekend, I was helping Luan with her children's parties all Sunday, and on Saturday I was in bed, thanks to a baseball blow to my head, a "bad throw" said Lynn" Lincoln sighed, tired and trying to forget how bad his weekend had been.

"To make a long story short, Chandler and his group began to bully me, I stepped in Charles' poop in the yard, and well, you can guess how each of my sisters made my day worse."

"Lincoln! Stop complaining to yourself about your life! I need my ten-hour beauty sleep!" Lola screamed annoyed, with some background whispers that supported the spoiled princess.

He had forgotten the walls here can barely hold this old house. From his room, he could hear Lynn's snoring, and Luan telling jokes in her sleep.

"Oh no" Lincoln covered himself with his sheets, and bit his left hand. Fighting those horrible sensations that made him feel panic, it was awful to feel punctures in the area of the heart, and how your arm was numb for no reason.

Before jumping to any conclusions, no, his sisters didn't give him anxiety. Even he doesn't know what causes these sensations. They happen anywhere, for no apparent reason, for two and a half months, Lincoln has tried to cope with this problem.

"Relax Lincoln. Everything is in your mind. Nothing is gonna happen" he repeated the phrase over and over again, still biting his hand to make sure he was still in reality.

You're wondering. Why doesn't Lincoln seek help from his family or friends? Let's go for points.

First and foremost. Insecurity

After the incidents of his bad luck with his sisters, not to mention the more serious ones. He began to doubt his importance in the family.

Of course Lincoln knew they loved him, in a deep part of his mind. He had the example of when his sisters brought his favorite band to a private concert for him. But sadly he had more negative memories than positive ones, and doubt remained in his head.

Why did most of the misunderstandings happen to him?

Besides, it was apparent he contributed less in the home, his role was to support his sisters, and to maintain the order between them. Of course, when the girls don't need him they send him away.

Recently, it was starting to bother him that he contributed least for family vacations, his sisters work with their talents, Lincoln didn't have one.

Second. Bad time

For some destined coincidence, all of his sisters, except Lily for obvious reasons, were preparing for important events. Lori had her colleges exams, Leni was getting ready for a clothes designing contest, Luna had managed to get a gig for a concert at the English restaurant with her band. Luan prepared unique content for her Youtube channel, trying to reach the 100,000 subscribers mark, also to get the silver play button, and Lynn was getting prepared for the state-level soccer finals, to get a win in the last sport she lacked.

As for his younger sisters, Lucy had a local poetry course, Lola had her local beauty pageants, Lana was working on improving Vanzilla, and Lisa is working on a thesis of a complicated subject, which she wasn't going to send to anywhere less than to Harvard.

They were all working on their dreams. But the important detail was the most complicated, money.

Keeping such a big family in these times is very complicated. Two weeks ago the company where his father works had to cut their workforce, so Lynn Sr. had to accept a pay cut to avoid his dismissal.

His parents had explained to them things were going to be tight for a while, everyone had agreed to help in whatever way they could.

You know how much sessions with a good psychologist cost? A clue, a lot of money.

"As long as I don't go back to that state, I'll be fine" Lincoln rested his body on the comfortable bed, he hoped to at least sleep a few acceptable six hours of sleep.

Lincoln closed his eyes, ready to go to the world of dreams. Trying to ignore the fact he wasn't alone in the room.

"...Sweet dreams Lincoln..."

Days without incidents: 73

"...you too Lincoln" his mother's voice woke him up.

At least he slept well. He got up, grabbed his usual clothes, ready to line up to go to the bathroom.

"Okay Lincoln Loud, calm down, just act normal, prove you can overcome this alone" after a deep breath, Lincoln put on a happy face, but with a tired expression to adapt at daytime, and went out to face another day.

The bathroom line passed on ordinarily, helping Lucy with her poem, later thumb wrestling with Lynn to kill time, losing every time.

After bathing, he felt it again, now in the jaw area, dang it, it was still very early, normally the first sensations come around noon.

"Just ignore, just ignore it." the middle child calmed his mind, and walked out of the bathroom, letting Leni pass, desperate to fix her hair.

"Four minutes, guys! I have a History test at seven. So if you don't want to walk to school, hurry up" Lori cried from downstairs, with the same threat as usual.

Lincoln opted for a piece of toast as breakfast. One by one, his sisters went outside, when he was going out, he couldn't help it, he didn't want to, but he looked at that piece of furniture.

The Loud trophy showcase.

Lincoln saw every trophy that his sisters had won, all deserved in their respective specialties. And in his part. A little five-dollar award, to the best developing brother, at least there was something there. However, with the passing of time it had lost all its meaning, it was like looking at a consolation prize, he hadn't won anything.

Lincoln tries to avoid seeing the showcase every time he passed, he even tried asking his parents to take it down, an idea to be ruled out almost immediately.

The showcase was an inspiration for the Loud family, of continuing to improve and see their accomplishments. To him, it was a sign of pressure, the shadow of the family. Seeing their successes from behind, and when he discovered Lily won a trophy for sucking her finger, well, the pressure only increased.

The Louds were know in Royal Woods for their noisy life. Although, no one denied the great talent the family had in several areas, being the exception to the rule frustrated him a lot.

"Tick tock Lincoln, tick tock."

"Lincoln! If you don't have your butt in vanzilla in the next ten seconds, I will literally leave without you, and you'll have to walk to school."

"Wait, Lori!" Lincoln grabbed some coins and put them in his pocket, running to get in Vanzilla in time.

Why did he grab coins? They have their purpose, and it's not for buying lunch.

The school was the same as usual, boring stuff, the same old food in the cafeteria, chatting with his friends about an Ace Savvy comic, manga series, and the new chapter of Arghh. The worst part, holding his breath in the toilet, courtesy of Chandler.

Now that Ronnie Anne wasn't here to defend him, he was on his own, embarrassed to ask Lynn or someone else for help. He had to endure these abuses, always against answering abuse with violence.

"Brother, are you sure you don't want to talk to the principal about Chandler?" asked Clyde, his best friend, his brother from another family. Although he suffered the same abuse, it seems Chandler had some preference for bullying Lincoln in the last few days.

"No Clyde, remember the principal wants evidence to punish him. Also, his rich parents will manage to reach an agreement for a two-day suspension, and when he returns, everything will be worse, remember Cameron Anderson?" a shiver ran down both boys back. Cameron dared to accuse Chandler to the principal, and when the abuser returned from the one-day suspension, the humiliation he suffered came to a degree that he had to change schools.

"I understand, but—"

"It's fine Clyde, as long as I let myself be bullied, nothing more serious will happen, just pray he gets bored of me" interrupted the white-haired child with a forced smile.

Both heard a car horn in the distance, Clyde's parents had come, ready to pick him up.

"Dang it, I want to see Lori, to admire how her blonde hair moves with the wind" Clyde was still in love with his oldest sister. Though the work with Dr. Lopez had managed to stop the nosebleeds when Clyde saw her, he still had a lot of work to do.

"I'll have to wait for another time, see you tomorrow brother" they separated with their secret greeting.

Lincoln saw how Clyde was happy with his family, could never deny how many times he thinks how beautiful it would be to be an only child, with all the advantages involved.

"Ah, at least I have a person who supports me" Clyde still didn't know about his current situation, although he had come to a decision. If he had another change like last time, he would tell him everything.

"Hello Lincoln" a voice made him jump, but not like when Lucy appeared from behind out of nowhere, but one that made him nervous.

"H-Hi Paige, what's up?" Paige Rivers, his recent new friend, and the girl he still had kind of a crush for.

"Just want to confirm you're still coming to the arcade on Friday afternoon, I need a partner to break the record for couples in the dance game, and you're the best player I know to help me with the challenge" Paige said, smiling, which made Lincoln more nervous, thank god he was able to maintain control.

"Sure, everything's still on, Friday at four o'clock, we go for that record" Lincoln answered with a confident voice.

"Thank you Lincoln, it's good to have a playmate with skill. I owe you one, see you there" Paige ran down the hallway.

On the other hand, Lincoln made his way to the back of the school, making sure nobody saw him, once sure of this, he let out an exhale of relief.

"Yes, I managed to form a friendship with Paige, now that Ronnie Anne is not in town, I needed a new playmate. Just want to clarify it's not a date, it's a challenge we both agreed to do," he said to nothing again, drawing his thoughts.

He could play with Clyde and his others friends, but Paige had more skill. She was even better than him.

It was normal to try to socialize with new people, at least he was distracted from his problems.

Love, something that a child about to turn twelve would typically not care about, but there he was, already troubled in this field.

His relationship with Ronnie Anne was complicated. Yes, he kissed her on the lips, and don't get him wrong, it was something incredible.

However, they both opted to stay as best friends. Especially now that she had moved to the city, and they didn't want a bad relationship to break their friendship, you know, the typical fear of taking the next step.

Cristina and Cookie had not changed too much. Cristina almost always avoided him, for the videos fiasco, occasionally greeted him for education, but didn't pass from there. And Cookie was just like his cookie taster, ordinary conversations, they were just friends.

What was bothering Lincoln on the issue was that his sisters, to highlight Lori, began to ship him with Ronnie Anne, so he avoided going out with his female friends, or bringing them to the house.

After Paige came to his house for Biology homework, he received a reminder of how he had to be faithful to his girlfriend, even though he has repeated over and over again Ronnie Anne is not his girlfriend.

Do you know how depressing it is for your sisters to force you to date a girl? Without having the right to choose, it's horrible.

"I'm jealous, not even twelve and you're a lady killer, maybe it's because you spend most of the time surrounded by girls, and know how to deal with them."

After clarifying the situation to himself, Lincoln walked to his new favorite place, a small tree house on the edge of a wooded area. Only half an hour walking distance from home, ideal for resting.

Lincoln took out his cell phone, to make sure there were no problems or misunderstandings with his absence at home.

Lori, I'm going to Rusty's house to do a geography project, don't wait for me at school, see you at home – Lincoln. 2:37 PM

Fine twerp, be home before it gets dark, or you'll be a human pretzel - Lori. 3:01 PM

He knows to lie is wrong, but he has no other choice, Lincoln needed his space to relax, something that inside the Loud house he couldn't do.

"I discovered this place the other day, I've stayed here at least three hours every day to help me maintain my mental stability, I owe so much to this old three house" Lincoln commented to anyone, feeling the need to explain everything.

"God bless you, good luck...hehe...luck, still have fun memories of those days."

Inside the tree house, there wasn't much, some scattered water bottles, fried bags, a small rug he took from the attic, an improvised table with a wooden board and old books, on top of that, papers with sketches and written notes.

Lincoln had found a way to relax in drawing, since the comic contest. He decided to improve his drawing skills, creating his own characters, he's never shown his work to anyone, not even Clyde, for fear of criticism.

The reason for doing it here is apparent, if his sisters see his drawings, they would surely mock how bad his drawings are, and if that happens, his secret could come to light.

After drawing for forty minutes, he still had to improve in the structure of the bodies, but the faces had significant improvements. Doing the drawings in both American comics and manga styles. However, another puncture in the chest stopped Lincoln in the middle of a drawing.

"Calm, calm, enough for today" he whispered to calm down. Sitting on the edge of the door and looking out at nature, breathing quietly, sadly, the sensation expanded to his arm and throat.

"Enough!" in a startup of frustration, Lincoln hurt his knuckles on his left hand by hitting the wooden wall, scratches and slight lines of blood appeared.

"Shit...Eh?" he noticed something peculiar, the feeling was gone.

His knuckles ached, still felt uncomfortable, but the sensations that frightened him had gone.

"Could it be?" he quickly shook his head, absolutely not, he would never fall so low as to reach those limits.

"Glad you have some logic there, would be bad if you considered hurting yourself, at least you know at this point, your sisters are not the main cause of your pain."

Lincoln sat down to look at the emptiness, hugging his legs, thinking, allowing itself to be carried inside his thoughts. If the plan to hide his state failed, he had to shuffle his options of trust.

Besides Clyde, for now, he only had Luna and Lucy. Both sisters had a strong bond with him, there was also Lana and Lily, but Lana was too young to understand, not to mention Lily being a baby.

Lori, Lynn, and Lola, hell no. They would make fun of him for being weak, for not being a man, cruel as ever.

Leni wouldn't understand, her innocence and limited IQ are a big problem, it was a coin in the air on how Luan would take it, and Lisa would most likely use him as a guinea pig to study about anxiety. About his parents, he didn't want to think about it.

The sound of his cell took Lincoln out of his trance, seeing the phone screen, he saw that it was Luna who was calling him. He pressed the green button and switched it to speaker mode.

"Hey Luna"

"Bro! Are you coming back home? Lori and Leni have been trying to call you for an hour, but you didn't answer, we thought something had happened to you" her voice sounded worried, wish he could believe his sisters were concerned for him, he really did.

"Of course, you blocked Lori´s number when you're here, and since Leni forgot to give you her new cell phone number...I wonder who she calls."

"Sorry, left the phone in silent mode, we needed to concentrate on the work, but I'm on the way, give me twenty minutes" Lincoln replied with a calm tone, realizing it was already late, the sun was on the horizon.

"Ok, we're waiting for you."

"Ok, see you in—"

"...Lincoln?"

"Something happen, Luna?"

"Nothing...just remember I love you with all my heart. If you need help with something, anything, you can come to me any time to talk."

"...I know... " he hung up the call, without leaving a chance for her to answer.

Luna would have noticed a change in his attitude. Lincoln was not the best actor in the world, at least he managed not to raise suspicion for almost three months.

"I am interested in your next move. Your plans always are entertaining"

Lincoln walked to his house, knowing what awaited him, he mentalized all possible scenarios, from the most optimistic to the worst.

Once he is at the corner of the house, about thirty steps away from the door, he felt frightened again. Lincoln hugged himself.

I didn't want to. I didn't want to. I didn't want to.

The anger caused by those past situations with his sisters, with his family, was transformed into fear, then came back in a dangerous combination.

Lincoln Loud was afraid

Lincoln Loud was terrified

He had to overcome this alone, had to prove to himself, to that voice, he is strong. It's his problem, his final test.

Lincoln had to endure Lori´s abuse, had to endure modeling Leni's dresses, had to endure Luna´s rock practice, had to endure Luan´s pranks, had to endure Lynn's physical sport practices, had to endure Lucy´s questions, had to endure Lana´s exotic pets, had to endure Lola's whims, had to endure Lisa's experiments, had to endure Lily's cries, and had to endure his parents.

The white-haired kid bit his arm, calming his emotions, ready to put back that mask of happiness and charismatic attitude that defined him.

He was afraid of his own emotions. How much time should I go on like this? A bad situation could cause his mind to explode.

"This will be fun."

Lincoln ignored the voice in his head, sure, this is a clear example he is losing his mind, also with the fact he knew someone was following him the past three days.

The mask is cracking and could break at any second. How much time will pass before that happens?

When Lincoln enters his house, pretending to be his old self, a phrase passes through his mind.

"I'm going to snap."


	2. First alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routine start to change for Lincoln. All because of this "thing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please comment and leave kudos

"Ok, I'll see you at the restaurant tomorrow to prepare the whole music stuff."

"Amazing Sam, I'll see you tomorrow" Luna hung up the call, sighing relieved, in the end, Sam was able to finish her essay on philosophy, essential for the final grade, feared that they had to change the date of the concert for school problems, but in the end, it didn't happen.

Luna leaned back in Luan's bed, taking advantage that her roommate was at a theatre club meeting, on Sunday they would present a school play, the typical fantasy world story.

The rocker tried to calm down, it was not the first time she played in a public place, however, the manager of the site said that a talent hunter from Liverpool, England, would come the night of the concert, and if everything went well, could be a significant step to fulfill her dream. But before the concert, she had to do something, and I was willing to do it tomorrow.

"One battle at a time Luna Marie Loud" put her hearing aids, carry by a classic of Mick Swagger ´Walk with the Fog´. After a while, came to a song that she didn't like at all, to turn on her cell phone to change to another song, realized the time. 5:53 PM

"Sure enough," Luna stand up to leave her room, taking care not to tread one of Lynn's balls, didn't want to suffer the same fate as Leni, that fall of butt must have hurt a lot.

"Bro, are you there? " Luna knock the door of his younger brother, no response "Lincoln?"

"Lincoln isn't here" Luna gave a fright leap, and there was only one person capable of doing that, her younger sister, Lucy.

"God, Lucy, you're going to end up killing someone from a heart attack."

"Sigh, I'm sorry, I try to control it," said Lucy, with her typical dead expression.

"At least Know you're trying to get your jump scares down" Luna rolled her eyes like that's going to change "Anyway, it's late, and neither Lincoln and Luan are at home yet."

"Luan has just arrived, she is in the kitchen with Lana."

"For what?..."

"Ahh! Luan!"

"Wetsup Lana, haha, get it?" at least Luan was already home, just like her jokes.

"That leaves us to Lincoln, seriously, what Geography homework takes so long?...Lucy?" the gothic disappeared from the hallway the same way she appeared, Luna never understands how Lucy does it.

Luna walks to the room of her older sisters, knocking on the door before entering, didn't want to deal with the bossy of his older sister, claiming about her privacy. Privacy in the Loud house, good joke.

"Lola! I told you, you can't take my varnish!"

"I'm Luna, can I come in, Lori?"

"Fine, but close the door when you enter" Luna obeyed, she noticed both Lori and Leni were on the phone "trying to call Lincoln?"

"Yes, but the twerp literally blocks my number, I send him a text message but leaves me with the two blue marks, and that's low, wait when I get him" Lori said, as if leaving her the two blue mark of Whatsaap was the most severe offense you could do to her.

"I already talk to him, but his voice was, like, very hoarse, and he hung up on me when I didn't want to buy his chicken and fries combo."

"Leni, this number is from KFC place, not Lincoln´s number," said Lori, gathering all the patience of the world not to shout.

"Oh, my mistake, as the number Linky dictated to me was wrong, I thought this note was the right one" Luna took the paper, to check the number.

"Leni, this isn't six, it's a nine, and you changed the seven for a four" explain the rocker, already accustomed to telling this kind of thing to his older sister.

"Luna you have his number, call him, for sure he doesn't have blocked you" Luna call his brother, she didn't want Lincoln to walk alone at night.

"Hey Luna "

"Bro! Are you coming back home? Lori and Leni have been trying to call you for an hour, but you didn't answer, we thought something had happened to you. "

"Sorry, left the phone in silent mode, we needed to concentrate on the work, but I'm on the way, give me twenty minutes," Luna noticed something in his voice, was not the same voice load of enthusiasm and energy, was off.

"Ok, we´re waiting for you."

"Ok, see you in-" by simple imposed, interrupted him, needed to make clear something

"...Lincoln?"

"Something happens, Luna?"

"Nothing...just remember that I love you with all my heart. If you need something, anything, you can come to me any time to talk"

"...I know..." Lincoln hung up the call, without giving her time to answer, something was not right.

"What excuse the twerp use this time?" asked Lori, without taking a look out of her teenage magazine.

"Said he took his time with the work, but he's on his way" Luna doubt, but choose to say it "Lori, don't you think Lincoln is different?"

"Different? But Linky keeps wearing the same clothes" commented Leni confused.

"No his clothes dude, I mean his attitude."

"It's normal Luna, we're in final exams season, and you know that Miss Johnson is not ok, surely the class of the dwarf the is hard now" Lori´s point of view was a valid one, it made sense.

"But sis, is not Lincoln fault his teacher's boyfriend broke up with her in the middle mall, took off with her class is not cool" it was clear miss Johnson was not well to teach, but as the substitute teacher, Miss Di Martino received a better job in Sacramento, and there were no more substitutes. Keeping the Johnson was the only option to the school.

"I understand Luna, but you know I need Lisa's help to get into Michigan State, it's not my fault my exams are in the same days than" Lori looked askance at her sister, who did not look very convinced, it could be said Luna is Lincoln´s guardian, since Lynn left the title vacant three years ago. Lori sigh, going the magazine aside, stand up to walk to Luna.

"I understand your worry if you see that this continues in the next days, tell me to talk to him."

"Thanks, dude."

"Lori, Luna, will you help me for a minute? I need your opinion on my new summer designs" both agreed to help Leni, although Luna's mind didn't stop thinking about the various issues that happened with the people she loves most.

Loud House Entrance

Lincoln opened the door carefully, praying the front door won't gnash so hard, free coast, maybe he could get to his room using the vent, hoping Lucy was not there.

"Il con" look down, of course, Lily played in the living room while Lisa work in her experiments, at least, know Lisa care Lily was out of the reach of dangerous experiments.

"Shh"

"Shh" Lily limited her brother's gesture, despite her young age, she understood many expressions and their meaning. Lincoln way slowly, coming to the ventilation of the room, seriously, he would make it.

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Dang it."

"Don't expect miracles either, it was clear they were waiting for you."

Lincoln swallow saliva, turning to receive the gaze would be of all his sisters, except for Lily, who kept her innocent smile.

"Hello, girls."

"You have five seconds to explain yourself," warned Lori, with her arms folded.

"I explained it to you and Luna, I went to Rusty's house for a job of geography, the work was complicated, that's why I'm late, I'm sorry" explain Lincoln, hoping to get well delivered.

"What do you think, girls, do you believe him?"

"Nop"

"No"

"Not at all."

"Negative"

"Maybe?"

"Poo-Poo"

"But it's the truth, what do you want me to say?" ask the albino with some anger, but always at the control of his emotions.

"The truth."

"Fine, we finished the job around three in the afternoon, we stayed to play late, the same thing happened that time with Clyde, happy?"

"It wasn't that hard, but now any teamwork will do it here, and if there are problems, I'll take care of it, got it?" for Lincoln, Lori's threats slowly lost effect, it was always the same.

"To watch the work be destroyed if our partner's brother makes one of you fall in love with him? I feel bad even to consider it. Although I give you credit, your ability to lie is improving. It is good that you have confidence in yourself."

"Understood, what do you think if I prepare your favorite sandwich to all of you? to express my apologies for making you worry" the only son of the family proposed, trying to find his own space, felt that he was choking.

"Ok, but don't let it happen again."

"Hey Linc, remember—"

"I know Lynn, on Thursday we have soccer practice. Although you will have to talk to Luan and Lisa, they also need help with their tasks the same day, come to an agreement and then let me know later" after saying this, Lincoln retired to the kitchen, to do the nine sandwiches entirely different. It was the same as making breakfast on Saturdays, but he was already used to it.

"I'll tell you the obvious. You're fuck, even if you got to be free tomorrow, you'd be your sister's servant until Monday, possibly in that period something happens."

Even if the voice was right, he kept ignoring, would prepare for those days, Lincoln was accustomed, he could bear it again, right?

"Have my sandwich is ready? "asked Leni, entering the kitchen, smiling as always.

"Sure, here you go" was when he handed the dish to his sister, bad move.

"Auch"

"Linky...what happened to your hand?!" in a second, he already had all of his sisters around, worried about the wound in his hand.

"Relax, it's just a scratch."

"A pretty big one" clarifies Lucy, seeing the big cut in the area of the knuckles.

"It only hurts a little...Auu!"

"Oh, poor Lincoln!" the poor albino child could not help but be frightened by that phrase, it was at this moment he knew, he fuck up

"You don't know how much I love to see this "

The next few minutes were agony, Leni swinging hot soup God know of where she found, Luan trying to cheer him up with her character as a clown doctor, Lily's obligatory kiss in the injured area, and topped off with an electric shock from Lisa. Was it so difficult to disinfect the wound with alcohol and bandage his hand?

"Look at the sweet side, they care about you, crazily, but they worry, wasn't that what bothered you?

"Bro" Lincoln looked at the door of his room. Luna was the only one who was still there after the disaster, with a worried look.

"What's the matter, Luna? Do you need any help? Luna stopped Lincoln, so he didn't get out of bed, opting for her to sit down.

"Listen, I've seen you these days acting different, I want to know if all is ok."

"Don't worry Luna, it's just the ridiculous burden of homework and exams, it's always stressful, but nothing that a little positive attitude and organization don't solve" Lincoln smiled, trying to reassure his sister, who looked at his wound.

"What happened to you?" Luna and the others had forgotten to know how their dear brother hurt. In the absence of options, Lincoln said the first thing that came out.

"Try to imitate Ace's new technique, ´Tiger Punch´, and I end up hitting the wall very hard."

"... that's very pathetic, but I think in this case, it works well, nerd."

Lincoln could not help feeling ashamed to see how Luna laughed, plus the laughter of the background of his other sisters, stupid walls. Fortunately, Luna's sudden hug almost all the negative thoughts, almost.

"I'm sorry Bro, it's just that sometimes you're so mature, and other time you're so childish, I find it cute" Luna squeezed a little more the hug, which was reciprocated" I love you, bro, I would never trade you for anything for the world. "

"Like me, Luna" the hug lasted a few seconds more, then Luna let his brother rest a little before his parents arrive, and make dinner. Lincoln looked at the ceiling of his room, thinking.

"Even after this. Why can't I trust you?"

"Look at the little details. It's something you always overlook."

The rest of the day was the same, dinner is the same thing every Tuesday, turkey loaf. Lincoln avoid the twins kill each other, last to talk, hearing the different life of each of his sisters. When Rita asks him for his day. Lincoln respond the same thing "just a normal day."

Once in bed, Lincoln wondered again how strange the pattern of sensations was, now that he was happy to care by his sisters, even with his crazy way of looking after him, he felt uncomfortable, and when they mocked a, by the way, he hurt himself, felt nothing, zero sensations.

"I don't understand it, but I must go on" was the last thing he thought before slept, ignoring the presence by looking at him next to the bed, this time, without saying anything.

The following morning passed in the Loud style house, Lincoln managed to avoid seeing the trophy case and depressed again, he knew that it would not come to anything if he threw himself to the ground to cry, he had to look for something. Win something the same, But first I needed to find something that was good.

Lincoln entered elementary school with Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa, all with the usual nuisance face of having to go to school, and the worst part, Clyde would not arrive after lunch, an appointment with the doctor, a checkup. The good news was Chandler had gone to L.A. with his family for the rest of the week. Let´s skip Math and History classes, or do you want to find x again? Or know who the first mayor in South Dakota was? Knew it.

"Hey, give me back my cookies!" Lincoln stopped in a corner, watching as Scott, one of the members of Chandler´s gang, was bothering Cookie, snatching her homemade cookies.

"You said you have no money. I take the pay with your cookies" talk bully, eating the cookie with his mouth open, an animal.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

"Oh no, is the captain of the burn team, Girl Jordan, sure you are gonna to hit me with a rubber ball," Scott said sarcastically, pretending to be terrified.

"You're an idiot Scott, you, Chandler, and your stupid friends are" Girl Jordan cry, hugging Cookie, to calm her down.

"Bah, your threats are as pathetic as that third-year gothic girl, see that believing that ghosts are real, obvious should be the sister of the loser of Lincoln."

What Scott said annoyed Lincoln, they could mess with him whatever they wanted, but no one mocked their sisters, felt a tingling of their necks, too bad that they could not cope with being so weak.

"…" his eyes saw static, listened as the sound of the static resonated in his brain, he felt strange, I didn't see anything, I felt nothing. What is going on?

"Hey idiot, don't dare to mock my little sister," said Lincoln facing Scott, receiving a pity look for his companions, for his butt would be beaten.

"Force me. Nerd"

"I don't like to get my hands dirty with people like you" The albino answered, smiling mockingly.

"But you're shit "replied Scott

"That is what you are, what am I?"

"Shit"

"That is what you are, what am I?"

"Shit"

"That is what you are, what am I?"

"Shit"

"And I am your reflection."

"..." the hallway resonated with an intense ´uh´ Scott was beginning to lose patience.

"Wow, looks like someone's different today, and I find this version of you very annoying" Scott treated with a menacing glance, as he thundered his knuckles, without effect on Lincoln.

"Great, but the truth is your problem, not my problem, is it?"

"I'm not going to stand there watching this!"

Lincoln pointed to his left "well, in the corner is an empty chair" all students in the area are surprised, even someone recorded it, waiting for the beating, but record something more epic. This video was going to be the topic of the week.

"You ask for it Loud!" before Scott could hit Lincoln, someone stepped in.

"Young Manson! To the Office of the director, now!" behind Both kids, appeared the Chemistry teacher. Scott looked furious at Lincoln, who responded by waving his hand in farewell.

"Whoa Lincoln, I never thought you played with fire, a few seconds more and you are done" commented Girl Jordan, without concealing her tone of suprise.

"Elemental my dear friend, the Chemistry teacher, has the same routine, always arrives in this hallway missing five for ten in the morning, just coordinate my time to give what Scott deserves. Easy peasy lemon squeezy" explains Lincoln, totally proud. Girl Jordan had to admit, this brave version of Lincoln Loud is cool, and like it, while Cookie didn't come out of her shock.

"You surprise me. If your plans continue like this, maybe I'll ask you for help to get rid of Andrew, he's a care stalker. I'm losing my temper with that guy."

"When you want, now I must go, farewell" both girls looked like Lincoln was going to the boy's bathroom.

"That was weird, but awesome at the same time," Paige said, reaching out to her friends, still impressed of Lincoln.

"Do you think he is fine? That attitude is unusual on him" asked Cookie, a little worried.

"Unusual or not, I hope he keeps that smartass attitude when Chandler gets back from his trip to L.A. I don't want to miss it." A friend of Paige's enter into the talk.

"We're already two, hey, talking about weird stuff, did you know a new student will come to the sixth-grade class?"

"Do you mean it, Dave? We're just under two weeks away from summer vacation. It doesn't make sense" Paige responded to Dave's comment, a new student at this point is very unusual.

"Well, something must have happened to come from Grand Rapids, that's on the other side of Michigan, he enters tomorrow."

"We'll see what happens tomorrow, for now, go to the cafeteria, I hope there is still dessert, today is flan Wednesday" the group began to walk to the cafeteria. Cookie look at the boy's bathroom felt that something was wrong with Lincoln, but didn't have time to think before the girl Jordan grab her arm to come with them.

The next thing Lincoln Loud knew, was he was sitting in a cubicle in the boy´s bathroom, completely disoriented, looking at his phone, had been more than half an hour since he heard those sounds, couldn't remember anything. Lincoln has to calm down, if this continued, would unleash another wave of sensations, and in the worst of chaos, a panic attack.

Sadly, he couldn't eat his breakfast, though considered as the quality of the food of cafeteria, is not that bad. Lincoln enters his classroom, all the kids stopped their talks to look at him, which made Lincoln uncomfortable, some would raise their thumb in a sign of approval, others just were to analyze him, for the first time, was the center of attention in school, and positively!

Clyde was just as confused as him, The only McBride son came after lunch, knowing absolutely nothing about what happened, when Clyde asked Lincoln about it, answered the truth. "I had no idea."

Miss Johnson enter to the classroom, still with her annoyed expression by what happened in her personal life, remembering to the class the general exam would be on Tuesday and has a significant value for the final grade. Lincoln created a mental note to create a plan to organize his study schedule, after his sisters scared Hugh to death, the idea of a tutor who does not be Lisa was ruled out.

The day-class term, being Wednesday, in theory, Lincoln had art club activities, so he would have to come home on foot again. What his family didn't know, was Mr. Rodgers went to an art seminar in Baltimore, so the club had officially completed their activities this school year, would use to rest longer, to have quality time for himself.

His group of friends invited him to go around the park, which Lincoln kindly declined, for two main reasons. The first, he needed to be alone, to take away the inconvenience of being the center of attention, which had already caused a tingle sensation in all the left arm. The second point, Stella will go with them. It was not Lincoln wouldn't like to go out with Stella, she is a good friend, the problem, except Clyde because of his crush on Lori. Rusty, Zach, and Liam still have the intention of being Stella´s boyfriend, which predicted there would be a silent war among the boys in the group for the new girl attention. Better to keep the distance this time.

Lincoln enter the tree house, making sure to cover the windows with curtains and close the wooden door, and in case the flies put a metal board as a lock.

"Relax, nothing serious happens, only it's Wednesday of new comic, and I don't want anyone to see me in my underwear, I take my precautions."

"Ha, what a strange habit, Read a comic in underwear, you're weird, and not in a good way."

Once again, Lincoln opted to ignore the voice, turn on his laptop and opened the new chapter of Ace Savvy, recently unloaded, of course, it wasn't the same as having him in physical, but with the cut of his allowance for the economic situation of his father, couldn't afford to buy it every week.

Nothing remarkable, the chapter #216 was the introduction of the new arc, now focusing Ace's attention against an evil organization, where for the first time, they would fight a female villain, an unstable woman named Karma, seemed like the typical crazy and evil character, though he would only judge after finishing the Purple card arc.

After checking he still had time, Lincoln put his clothes back on, opting to clean up the mess he had here, put the trash in a corner and separate it, pulling the garbage bag out of his backpack, couldn't stand so much clutter, How Lana love this kind of dirty environment?

By moving the books a little, a note fell on the ground, a yellow post tick, sees a handwriting, desperate, striped, cast letter, capitalized.

Please help me 

Weird. How much was that there? It had no dust. It is new paper, for sure it was noted Lucy wrote and left inside the book, is about spirits and stuff that she liked, for sure is from here. The idea of someone entering was unlikely, the paper placed on the edge of the door was still in place when he arrived, coming through the window, people would have to be very adept at climbing. And what was the purpose of just leaving a note?

"You are overthinking things again, you know that's bad in your current state."

Lincoln hated to admit it, but the voice was right, he would get nervous if he thought hundreds of negative scenarios, for now, would leave as an isolated fact, obey the instructions of the nature blog, only expected that the sixth was the expired, the internet can offer free solutions.

"Well, it's four, I must go back. Hopefully, the house still stands. Besides, I need to create a plan for how to beat Lynn tomorrow at the weekly board game. She is unbearable with her undefeated streak of 398-0. It's not like before, but it is getting annoying she shows her butt with her dance of victory" commented Lincoln to nothing, expressing his thoughts. At least Lynn control at little bit, not as Luan on the most recent April Fools Day, don't want to remember the cruel joke he received, it was the closest thing he ever had of snap.

Lincoln checked his cell phone on the way home, seeing unread messages in the group he had with the sisters, for sure it was Lola bragging about her beauty, or Leni sharing spam messages, again

Chat: Loud Sisters

Lori: I must admit it, I am literally proud of you, to be a gentleman to the defend those girls from that idiot-3:57 PM

Luna: You gave what that bully deserved Bro! Respect-3:57 PM

Lynn: I would have broken his face, but considering your weak physical condition, is a good way to humiliate that idiot. If he keeps bothering you, tell me, and I run away from middle school to give him a lesson, nobody messes with my family-3:58 PM

Lucy: Words are more painful than a physical punch, you inspire courage in my soul-3:59 PM

Luan: Whoa! He sure ran to the bathroom to clean himself, washing his shitty zone, haha. Get it?-3:59 PM

Lola: Luan, that is disgust-3:59 PM

Lana: You have to teach me how to do that. Linc!-4:01 PM

Lisa: Brilliant way to win a confrontation, you are smarter than my studies showed-4:01 PM

Lori-Poo-poo-4:07 PM

Lori-Ignore it, Lily took my cell phone while I was in the kitchen-4:08 PM

Leni: Also, as Rebecca doesn't know how to combine colors. Yellow with pink?! It's a crime of fashion :(-4:11 PM

Lisa: Leni, you are in the wrong digital communication channel, again-4:11 PM

"What are they talking? whisper Lincoln confused, he must have done something great for all his sisters, except Lola, praise him, will it have happened during his mental lagoon?

"You must admit that it feels good...and speaking of family, Luna, and her band is in front of us."

Lincoln looked up, was opposite the English establishment, Bager´s & Mosh. Luna and her band got their stuff out of Chunk's car, Luna´s role model, besides Mick Swagger.

"Looks like they're going out, I should go and ask them to give a ride back home," said Lincoln to nothing, while the band said goodbye to each other. Luna made the gesture of waiting for Chunk, she sighed, and walked with Sam to the alley next to the restaurant.

"Secret, curious, we should take a look."

Lincoln opted to cross the street, though the traffic was unusually high. Took His time, on arriving, was to settle to Chunk, the rest of the band was already gone.

"Hello Chunk"

"What´s up little Loud? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way home, but I saw Luna here, and I thought I could ask you to take me with her home."

"For sure man, do me a favor and bring Luna and Sam back, I have a meeting to attend in ten minutes, and both are taking their time," said Chunk, looking at the clock as he moved his foot, wanting to leave, the albino nodded and headed for the alley.

"Hey, Luna, we must..." the words died, in shock, Lincoln look at the scene in front of his eyes, his sister Luna, is kissing on the lips with Sam, her best friend was Luna´s love? Not that guy with all the pint of a rocker who she brought in the house with Sam a month ago, and as both shared the same name, they thought it was the guy Luna was in love with, a mistake.

"Well, well, well, this is unexpect...whoa, and they use the tongue."

Lincoln Loud turned away slowly from the alley, without removing his gaze from shock, as the time heard Lily say the F-word, was a personal moment of his sister, had to repair it, but the confirmation was still in his head.

Is Luna gay?


	3. Days without incidents: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this new chapter. If someone of you could help me to fix the grammar of the future episodes, please send me a PM!

Have you ever experienced that uncomfortable feeling, you know the one where you go with your sister or friend somewhere alone, like it's any other day and out of nowhere, a third person appears. A person who happens to be the lover of your companion. Joining in on whatever you're doing.

So, there you are, feeling uncomfortable with their expressions of love making you feel like a zero, or a loner in the case of you not having a girlfriend.

Well, Lincoln Loud was experiencing this, in a lower way.

The only son of the Loud family tried to do his best to pretend he was fine, reading a magazine Chuck had in his truck. But he felt uncomfortable, should Lincoln be thankful that he was in the middle seat? He would have preferred to walk if he'd known this would happen.

Just a glance to both sides and he recognized the looks Luna and Sam were giving each other, that typical look of couples who barely have a day of dating under their belt.

Chuck was to focused on complaining about the traffic to realize it. Both girls had an arm around the seats.

"I would bet your pathetic allowance they're holding hands behind the seats. Ah, the smell of love."

Lincoln would worry about the increase in times he hears this voice later. Right now, he felt weird. He knew a very intimate secret of his older sister. Of course, it took him by surprise that it was Sam, Luna´s best friend. He had nothing against it, come on, if Clyde's parents are, then what's wrong with Luna being gay?

"Bro, how was your day?" asked Luna, saving him for a moment from the dilemma that was his mind. He didn't know if Luna had seen he was uncomfortable, or just wanted to know how his day was.

"Normal...school, art club, studying for exams" Lincoln replied looking sideways at his sister, and then returning to the magazine. He didn't even know what he was reading.

"Oh, fifth-year exams are the hardest of all of elementary school. I know from my own experience, it's a miracle I got a C- in history, hang in there buddy." said Sam.

He knows almost nothing about her, only that when she went home with the other guy who was supposedly also called Sam, he and his sisters had to look for Sam´s guitar that Luna had lost, to end with Sam having it the whole time.

Lincoln could see Sam was a good person, which calmed him more, he always wants the best for his family.

"Thank you, Sam."

"Hey Luna, why don't we have a practice session after school? You told me little Lincoln has a good ear for music." commented Sam excitedly. She knew from Luna, Lincoln was her favorite sibling for many reasons. She wanted to see for herself, the charm of the albino.

"Yeah, what do you say bro? You could also help us with the lyrics, it's gonna be rockin!" feeling the pressure from both girls, Lincoln accepted the offer. Then he promptly returned to the uncomfortable silence.

Now he had two sisters with a lover, who would be next to fall in love?

"There are three sisters in love you imbecile. Your little sister Lucy, she just needs to make it official with Rocky. But of course, she's still a little girl clinging to her beloved clay vampire, Edwin. And let me debate something, Luna is bisexual. Remember how she acts around Hugh. Although, it could be Luna likes him because he's British…Nah, she's bisexual."

The uncomfortable ride came to an end, they'd arrived home. Chuck left as soon as they'd all gotten out of his car. Sam lived about six blocks away, so she didn't mind walking home.

Luna told him she would accompany her ´friend´ so they could talk about some things for the concert.

When Lincoln turned around out of curiosity, both rockers were hugging. And it was a general rule that hugs that last more than five seconds were because the relationship between both people is close.

Lincoln needed to relax, he just had to not say anything about Luna´s relationship. All would be fine. He walks into the house, it was the usual Loud house disaster.

"Hey Twerp, where's Luna? She told me you were coming home together" asked Lori from the sofa, without taking her eyes off her cell phone.

"She's outside with Sam. They're talking about music with, she'll be in soon." Lincoln said, with a little waver in his voice.

"Well, she has to hurry, it's her turn to change Lily´s diaper, and you know how bad the smell is when Lily eats plums" God, he hoped Luna was able to use Lisa's gas mask, at least Lily didn't eat beans.

Lori diverted her attention from her younger brother, who was now climbing the stairs.

"Hello Lori, it seems you are married to a cell phone, you could invite us to your wedding. I can smell a severe case of nomophobia from here."

"Hey Lincoln! Before you go, I'm going to do my nails and I want to use your back as a base."

"Come on Lori, we agreed today was my day off." Complained Lincoln, what's his back got that a table doesn't?

"Not for six dollars and a ride to the comic book store over the weekend? Literally, this an amazing offer." Well, he had to admit that his older sister could negotiate.

"Add fifty cents, and let me use my cell phone to kill time while you do your nails." Fortunately for Lincoln, Bobby's ringtone sounded, so Lori just accepted and left to talk to her beloved boyfriend.

As he went up the stairs Lincoln noticed Lucy, covered with something green. Yet she kept her face expressionless.

"Don't tell me, Luan?" He asked helping her out.

"Sigh, I didn't want to. But I'm seriously considering sending the spirits to disturb her" responded Lucy.

"Ahh, why'd you take her out of the gelatin? She was trembling with emotion, haha, get it?" the two younger siblings sighed tiredly.

Lincoln went on his way to his room, noticing a rope. Which of course triggered a trap, a bucket full of jelly.

"Nice try Luan, but I'm read-Ahh!" when he touched the latch, he felt a slight electric shock. It was strong enough to make him jump, but not to hurt him.

"Wattz is it, Lincoln? It looks like you got the shock of your life, haha, I'm on fire today" Luan opened the door with a rubber glove to turn off the machine, then went to her room, laughing.

"Some things never change." whispers the white-haired boy.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean, Lucy?"

"Luan limits herself to water and harmless electric shocks when she pranks you. Yesterday, Lana ended up with feathers stuck all over her body. And Luan also modified Lisa's chair with a Jet Pack…don´t ask. I don't know how she did it."

"The Gothic is right. She's trying to reign herself in after the incident on April fools day, and being honest, I don't blame her."

"Maybe you're right. I'll talk to Luan. Just to make sure she knows it's okay." With that, Lincoln entered his room.

Although he had clarified to Luan his anger over the incident had passed, he still saw traces of guilt in her. He's not going to lie, he enjoys when Luan goes easy on him with the pranks. However, Lincoln was not going to let the guilt continue to annoy his older sister. Sure he'll regret it later when she pulls the first hard-core prank, but it's part of the sacrifices you make for the family.

"We have a runner!" Lincoln felt something crawling around his body, one of Lana's many pets, El Diablo. Thank God the snake likes him.

"Sorry Lincoln, he woke up very affectionate today." said Lana, who was covered in some brown substance. Please let it be mud or Lola will be unbearable the rest of the day.

"It's ok Lana, I'm used to it." El Diablo slipped around the neck of his mistress. Then the little plumber paused, remembering something.

"Lincoln, seriously, you looked incredible against that fool, please teach me how to do it!." Lana pulled her cell phone from her overalls to show him the video of what happened.

Lincoln pointedly ignores the number of likes and comments. With what had happened with Luna, the incident in the school was forgotten so far. Lincoln had to admit, he had dreamed of doing something similar, looking cool to his classmates. But why did he act like that? Why doesn't he remember?

"Yeah…Why? You should be enjoying your five minutes of fame instead of worrying."

The suspicion had arisen by itself, and honestly, it's causing him so much anxiety.

"I'll show you later, Lana. I'm going to help Lori."

"Ok, Hops! We're going to the attic to check the ventilation system." The frog came out with a jump. Although Lana had a great love for her exotic pets, it was clear to everyone she had a special connection with Hops. Such as him and Charles, or Lucy and Cliff.

He closed the door and took a breath of air.

"Please tell me it isn't what I think it is?"

"..."

"Now you shut up?"

"Oh… Are you talking to me? My bad, seems you're always talking to the wall. But I'm glad that for once you are talking to me."

"Well?"

"Ok, sorry. But that idiot not only insulted Lucy, but was about to hurt our friends. Girls, Lincoln, I had to act. If I didn't do anything, the guilt would have eaten you alive. Right?"

It was already very clear that this voice was smart, it was a part of his mind. Of course, it should know how he felt.

"Frankly, I'm freaking out. I'm sure this isn't a normal thing, leave me alone!"

"Twerp, I'm waiting for you!" the cry of the eldest Loud sister was heard throughout the house, making it clear Lori was losing the little patience she had.

"Listen to me, I understand that you're confused, but use your head. This isn't the right place to talk. Do you really think Lisa and Luan took the cameras out of all the rooms? If they see you talking to a wall, suspicions will rise. And that is something you don't want."

"...Dang it..." Lincoln thought, clenching his fists.

"We can also talk through your thoughts. I'll leave you alone for today though, I promise."

To his surprise, the voice fulfilled it's promise. Now he was even more confused than before, but he had to solve it.

The rest of his day was a little more relaxed. Even if he had to help Lola, Lori, and Lisa, it wasn't as tiring as other days. But tomorrow would be different, he would start on the workload. Unfortunately, because of his racing thoughts, Lincoln could only sleep for four hours.

Lincoln managed to convince his family to let him walk to school. Using the first-period history presentation he had to prepare for as an excuse.

"Good morning, Lincoln." Lincoln turned around to see Clyde, running to catch up to him.

"Good morning, Clyde. Ready for another day of school?"

"No, but we have no choice. Did you have trouble sleeping?" asked his best friend, he was sure to have seen the light brown circles forming under his eyes.

"I started studying for the exam on Tuesday, and let's just say I lost track of time. But hey, at least I already mastered the chemistry field." replied the albino with a smile, the same excuse he'd used with his sisters, who'd merely told him not to overwork himself so much.

"I don't blame you. There are so many things to study for, It's a super multiple subject test."

"If you're so worried about the test, why don't you do have a group study session over the weekend with your friends? Just remember the golden rule, never suggest your house to do it."

"...Good idea..." Thought Lincoln, was he really responding to a voice in his head? He had officially lost his mind.

"Says the little weirdo who talks to the wall all the time, you were already sick in the brain. And you're welcome, don't thank me, I know I'm great."

"Lincoln, watch out for the lamp-post!" Clyde's voice took him out of his thoughts too late, he'd walked right into the lamp-post. The few kids around couldn't contain their laughter, luckily he's accustomed to this type of mockery.

"Accustomed eh?…Not the word I would use in your case pal."

"Are you alright, Lincoln?" asked his friend, who used an anti-bacterial wipe to cleanse the drops of blood that came out of Lincoln's nose.

"Yeah, my bad. I was trying to walk and think at the same time. Come on, we're going to be late Clyde." Lincoln continued walking, ignoring Clyde who'd remained standing, looking after him. He was beginning to suspect that something had been bothering Lincoln, why not open up to him about it? They were best friends, brothers, Clincoln McLoud.

"Lincoln, you're always willing to help others without thinking. Why in the most delicate of situations won't you let someone help you?" Those words hovered over the head of the only son of the McBride family, he would have to make time to investigate what was going on.

On arrival, all students over fourth-year were gathered in the gym for an announcement from Principal Huggins, who officially announced the end of the year dance next Friday night, on the last day of school. The second most important dance of the year after the Sadie Hawkins dance.

The curious thing was there would be a new rule. Girls would invite the boys this time with a letter. Valentine's Day type of stuff, many of the boys sighed in relief from not having to go through the shame of being rejected.

"Pathetic, I bet the principal had many traumatic experiences with rejection in his childhood. I lost any respect for that old man after the incident with the comic."

"Can't you stay quiet?"

"Never. Surely those who you speak within the wall universe are interested in my fantastic commentary about life."

Lincoln ignored the voice, he would leave that problem for later. Later at lunch he carried his food tray to his usual table and sat with his friends.

"Liam, I'll trade you my potato salad for your carrot cream soup."

"Deal!" As tradition dictates, every lunch started with the bartering of food.

Although Lincoln would never trade his special sandwich, he got a noodle soup from Stella and a grape juice from Zach, all in exchange for turkey loaf and an apple respectively. When the group finished trading, they started to eat while talking about the most important thing, the dance and the test.

"I don't know about you guys, but this has taken a huge weight off of me. Rejection is a very terrifying thing."

"I know Rusty, it'll be a good opportunity to find out how many girls are interested in us. But I'm not very optimistic." Clyde responded, they were the 'nerds' of the fifth year, it would be a miracle to receive one invitation letter.

"Hey Stella, do you have someone in mind for the dance?" asked Zach, only to receive a slight blow to the nape by Lincoln's hand. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You don't ask those things, remember we agreed to avoid any more nonsense about who's in love with Stella, or any of the other girls."

"At least you're learning, not just from the girl's guru fiasco, but the almost group break up including your potential friendship with Stella, and forgive me...but you acted like an idiot on both occasions."

"I haven't thought about it yet. Let's just change the subject, does anyone want to give me math lessons? The equations with multiple unknowns are killing me." said Stella, trying to change the current conversation, she knew how her friends reacted to love issues.

"I can help you, Stella, math is my strongest point. I might not be able to say the same with biology."

"Relax Clyde. I have a B+ in biology. I need to know how to take care of my animals when they get sick. I'll help you with that, just help me in math." answered Liam. The voice's suggestion came to Lincoln´s mind.

"Guys, I came up with an idea. Since we all need help in certain subjects, and dominate in others, I thought doing a study group between us this weekend would help us." His group of friends loved the idea.

"Bah, it was my idea and nobody gives me credit. I feel robbed."

"A study group? Can we join?" the group turned to see the table behind them, where Paige, Cookie, Dave, and Girl Jordan sat. With Jordan being the one who spoke.

"Sure, but...I don't know if a ten-person study group is a good idea." It was a rule, a group larger than four people and the study possibilities decrease, and playing or the wasting of time increased.

"Even if I offer up a house to meet in?" asked Girl Jordan with her eyebrow raised.

"Deal!" said Rusty, without giving anyone a chance to say anything.

"Great, I'll make a group chat for it. Most likely my parents will give me permission for Saturday afternoon."

"That's no problem for me. Also, add your best subject and your worst, so we can organize everything." commented Stella, excited by the idea.

"Thank you guys! I don't study well alone, normally I'd study with Molly, Shawn, and Joy, but they couldn't care less about their grades because 'A letter doesn't reflect the true potential of one's self.'" Everyone laughed at Dave's comment, more so for the silly voice he used.

"Didn't I tell you? My ideas bring more unity. I'm a damn genius."

They gathered both tables to talk more comfortably, and to reminisce about funny moments, even commenting on the horrible food in the cafeteria.

What shamed Lincoln, was Jordan knew of his habit to sit in his underwear while reading comics, courtesy of Lynn. The two girls would run into each other in the Royal Woods gym on some occasions. It was official, Lynn was going to pay.

"Hey, retard boy! Give me your money, or are you so dumb you don't understand me?" they turned to the right, seeing Scott and his friends threatening a boy in the corner of the cafeteria.

The boy had dark black eyes, and short hair of the same black color. He had a hood on, part of an open military green jacket that they could see a white shirt under, his wrists were bandaged. He also wore blue trousers and red tennis shoes. On his face, he had three bandages: a large dressing on his right cheek and two bandages on the left.

"But I need my money," replied the boy, looking up at the gang of bullies.

"Is that the new guy?" Zach asked his friends, without taking his eyes off the spectacle that was happening.

"Yeah, from what a sixth-grader friend of mine told me, they only know his name is Seth White, he's thirteen years old, apparently missed a year because of personal issues. Some kids tried to talk to him, but they didn't get much. He doesn't talk much." replied Paige, watching what was happening.

Seth didn't seem to be immune to the threats, he took the money out of his pocket, six dollars, and pushed them against Scott's chest.

"I don't want any trouble. Whatever you want, take it, then leave me alone." Was the only thing the new boy said. His gaze was empty, dead. It was as if he had no emotions. Seth was already walking out of the cafeteria, knowing perfectly well he was the center of attention, and he really hated it.

"...That's right, run away." one of Scott's friends spoke up, trying to keep his image of a tough and strong guy. One of them saw Paige, and walked over to her.

"Hello precious, we can still go on our date." he told Paige, who looked at him disgusted.

"I'd prefer to kiss a cow on the mouth than spend a minute with you on a date" Paige answered firmly.

"Leave her alone." He dared to speak. Lincoln wanted to act when that idiot almost grabbed Paige's arm. What was he doing!?

"Hey Loud!" Cried Scott "You still owe me from yesterday, but Chandler gave specific orders that you were his, he'll be waiting for you under the eighth street bridge at 3:00 this afternoon." Scott pushed Lincoln into the table, the move caused the grape juice he'd traded to fall on his head, the scene makes some people laugh.

The rule of three, an unwritten rule, to avoid problems in school. Any issue must be resolved at 3:00 PM, in a place that both parties agree to, what happens next is up to the participants.

They all looked to Lincoln. His friends started to ask if he was ok. He looked down, clenching his shaking fists, the damned sensations had appeared in his chest.

"Let it out, Lincoln. Restraining yourself will make it worse, solve the problem. For at least a damn minute. Defend yourself for once, be brave."

The voice sounded nicer than it normally would've been, calmer, without that mocking and sarcastic tone it always had. At that moment, Lincoln believed that this thing was really on his side.

Lincoln suddenly stilled, ignoring the very slight sound of static. Staring right at Scott, who was not expecting this type of reaction.

"Tell that idiot I accept! I've had enough of your bullying without any consequence! Targeting my friends!...this ends today, no matter what happens." Lincoln Loud, the quiet and kind child, had exploded.

He was tired of always looking for a peaceful solution, of trying to understand why Chandler had changed so suddenly, to understand what it was that he had against him, it's over now.

"I only see a scary bunny, trembling in fear of facing his predator. You're digging your own grave here kid." Scott took Lincoln by the neck of his polo shirt trying to intimidate him, but not this time.

The albino mimics the same action, grabbing the shirt of his longtime abuser, looking Scott in the eyes firmly.

"Yeah, I'm scared. So what? I know in a fight that it's very possible that this is gonna end very badly for me, but I don't care." Lincoln looked up, a frightened yet stern look on his face. "I'll take the reins of my life. I'm never running away again." Something changed in him.

Scott, trying to hide his surprise, just gave Lincoln a light push.

"Mike, leave the girl alone. You'll have your date with her later, let's go." The group went out the door, leaving all eyes on Lincoln.

He suddenly realized, even if they weren't here, his family would hear about this. His younger sisters would find out by hearsay, and then their older sisters, then their parents, damn it. Why'd he do it?!

"Lincoln..." Lincoln didn't turn to see Clyde. He should calm down, he needed to think about what he had to do, prepare for the worst scenario if necessary.

"Sorry guys, I need to go to the bathroom. Don't wait for me." is what he said, almost whispering.

Lincoln made his way into the hallway, without so much as looking at anyone. He didn't want to break down here, didn't want to have a panic attack here. Slowly accelerating his steps, he made his way up to the bathroom, taking the time to calm down, to think about if what he had done was it right or wrong? He didn't know at all.

"We both knew this day was going to come…but you got it out of your system, and in the long run, it'll be beneficial. Not everything in this world can be resolved by just being nice."

Lincoln ignored it, he wanted to blame it, for inspiring him to reveal that side of himself. But he couldn't, to blame a voice.. damn, this was happening again. The counter had reached zero once again.

After an unknown amount of time had passed Lincoln came out of the bathroom with the knowledge that everyone would be in class. Lincoln didn't care about the scolding he was sure to get from Miss Johnson, he needed time. When the white-haired boy opened the door, he saw Cookie standing in front of the door, surely she was waiting for him.

"Let me guess, the guys choose you to check up on me? ...I'm fine."

"..." Cookie doesn't respond, instead, she walks over to him and hugs him. An action that took Lincoln by surprise.

"Everyone needs a hug once in a while, seems like you've needed one for a long time." Lincoln couldn't refuse, hugging Cookie with his right arm. "I won't ask any questions, for now. I know you don't want to talk about it, but we're worried. We want to help you, I want to help you. If it's something personal, you can talk to Clyde or someone who you really trust."

Now Lincoln was quiet, he wanted to enjoy the hug, hugs that for some reason, his sisters couldn't give with the same feeling of warmth from before. Well, he is seriously breaking down.

The minutes passed by, Lincoln promised Cookie he would talk to someone. The rest of the school day was hell, he could feel the stares of everyone on him. Completely ignoring lessons to just watch him, as if he was a strange being.

Lincoln managed to calm down, as usual with a cost, let's just say he needs a new bandage for his left hand.

Lincoln ran out as fast as lightning from the classroom the second he heard the bell, sending a message to his friends that he needed to think some things over alone, and tomorrow he would tell them everything. His friends only sent him words of encouragement and support. He blushed a little while he'd listened to Paige´s voice message, thanking him for defending her from that bully.

"Look Lincoln. I know you're sensitive. However, you can improve this day, remember the plan you have to break Lynn´s streak."

"I don't know if I want to do it anymore."

"You will, and think of the enjoyment you'll get seeing her face full of defeat. Let me help you, just this once."

"How? Controlling my mind again? I'm not a fool. I figured out what happened."

"It's not that simple. Is hard"

Well, for now Lincoln had to revert back to his normal cheery attitude, his sisters wouldn't leave him alone if they notice he's sad. As dumb as it sounded, he would give this voice a chance.

What other bad things could possibly happen to him? He was already in a bad spot, nothing else to lose.

"Boom! I Won!...sorry, I meant good game guys." This was one of the moments Lynn Loud Jr. had come to expect every week besides her sports games, beating her brother and sisters in the weekly afternoon of games. In this particular case, they'd played right after everyone had come home from school, because they all had plans for the rest of the day.

This time it was a classic game of Monopoly, the plan to beat her relied heavily on Lisa and Lori, who tried to confuse her with math and numbers whenever she bought properties. Sadly, they forgot that Lynn's academic abilities increased during competition, and adding in the factor that she'd won the State Math Bowl when her parents had that stage of ´well-rounded life´. Little details.

"Come on! 399-0!... You know what? I don't want to wait another week. Who wants to play against me one more time?" Lynn announced confidently, she already wanted to pull the cord to reveal the new streak, couldn't wait for more.

The sisters looked dubious, for now, they had no backup plan. They had decided to try to calm her down from her recent victory high.

"Lynn, you think—"

"Fine by me, let's do it, just you and me." Lori was interrupted by her younger brother, who turned his chair to face Lynn.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" asked Lana, receiving no answer.

"Oh, this is an unexpected turn of events from you little bro. Okay, I'll embarrass you some more." said Lynn, with a defiant tone. "What will it be? A silly trivia game about your comics?"

"No, we'll do something simpler, something to prove our…luck. It'll be a game of rock, paper, or scissors. One turn only, and if you don't mind, I'll even place a gamble, to make things more interesting." This caught the attention of his others sisters, this was the simplest game you could play, besides Tic Tac Toe.

"You really sure you wanna play?"

"Sure, but, there is one rule." Lincoln extended his hand out to Lynn, forming scissors. "I can only win with scissors. Let's say I beat you with stone or paper, that'll be a draw. "

"What if we use the same object?" asked Lynn.

"In the case of scissors, it will be a tie, but if we tie with something else, it'll be your victory." explained Lincoln calmly. Lynn was confident, she had already discovered the trick based on the rules her younger brother applied.

"Ok, we'll do it your way, what do we bet?"

"If you win, I'll do all your chores for a month. Plus, I'll be your practice dummy for anything you want, and for when you want to practice your kickboxing, but you don't have help." Now the sisters were really surprised. Lincoln was putting a lot on the line.

They knew that Lincoln was 'The Man with the Plan.' But he had to be really sure of his plan, even knowing that most would fail in this situation. The sisters would have to set up a schedule to take care of Lincoln after being mashed by Lynn after practices.

"What if by some miracle you win? Or tie?"

"You'll do what I tell you for a month, and you'll have to find someone else to practice with. In case of a tie, I'll be willing to help you practice as agreed, but without kickboxing, in exchange for a slight favor. You know, I don't have enough money to buy the limited edition of Fish Fighters IX next week."

"So do you want my allowance?" Lincoln smiled, showing his tongue a little bit. That was a yes.

"Ok, I accept the challenge. Remember, you asked for it Stincoln." They both hid their hands behind their backs, at the sister's attentive looks.

Lynn was calm. It was clear, even playing with the new conditions, she had the hypothetical and real advantage.

If Lynn used paper, it was a possibility of two over three to win, same using stone, and scissors were one of three, she just had to discard scissors. If Lincoln was telling the truth about winning with only scissors, she would have to draw paper to lose. But as it is so clearly evident, Lincoln wants to tie. In an attempt to make her choose stone, poor Stincoln...she'd choose paper.

At that time Lynn's gaze rests on her blanket of 400 victories in a row, no, wait a minute.

"If I go for paper, I'd be at risk of losing. Besides, I can't be sure if he's telling the truth about the scissors, he would have a chance to win, lose, or tie. Or otherwise only aspire to tie, Lincoln could have another trap to help him win. Lynn-sanity always goes for the win, and always betting on the best strategy for it, all aspire to win, that was the universal logic.

"Ready? Here goes."

"Get ready to lose again!" On the count of three, both showed their choice, stone by Lynn, and paper by Lincoln, result, tie.

"Nice try, but you stay short. You thought I was going to tie at first, which was true, but once you remembered your streak, and that I could not win if I didn't choose scissors, you thought I'd have a trick to win too, that was your mistake, your best option was to choose scissors."

"Yeah, but stone gave me more of an advantage."

"Of course, that's why I always knew you'd go for stone, where you're always going to win, is your natural instinct. Without using the logic of the game, you exposed yourself, you're good Lynn. I'll always give you that, only it wasn't enough this time. I 'won', simple as that."

Lynn had to think about this, she had been carried away by the mark and always won. At another time she would have screamed frustrated, but as in theory, she had not lost, but tied. How should she take this?

"Relax Lynn, it all depends on if you keep your focus on the important thing, now your sheet reads 399-0-1 in the weekly board games. Your winning streak is over, but you're still unbeaten."

Lincoln made his way to the couch, he had to record the new episode of Arggh, because he wouldn't see it, he would be with Luan at a party to help her.

"Well, I still have you as my practice doll too. I'll go get the money from my room, so you can buy your stupid game." Lynn was halfway up the stairs when the albino stopped her.

"I appreciate it Lynn, but I don't want that…hey, Lisa, what can I have in case of a tie?"

"You would get a favor from Lynn." replied Lisa, who was the only one who saw Lincoln's plan from the beginning, and she had to admit it, she was impressed. The only male sibling shows an impressive progress.

"And I said that favor was...?"

"You never specified." Responded the genius girl calmly.

"Wait, I'm sure Lynn asked Linky if he wanted money. I think." said Leni, although her little brain was puffing smoke trying to understand what had happened with a simple game, at least she realized that part...maybe.

"Jog my memory, what was my answer to that?"

"None, it was interpreted by your expression that was the favor you were looking for, but because there is no verbal affirmation, it simply stayed as a favor." said Lucy, though her voice didn't show it, she was impressed, just like the others.

"If you didn't notice, the trick of this game wasn't to break your streak. But if I win or tie, the prize would be almost equal on my side. I'm used to your workouts, plus it wouldn't be so bad to help you, you're my sister and I love you, even with that new nickname you've given me." Lincoln's words made Lynn happy because of his kindness, always helping others. "Then, I'll tell you my favor." and her happiness was gone.

They all imagined the possible punishments, will he dress Lynn as a comic book character? Make her take his turn to change Lily's diapers? Or it would be so extreme as to record her doing something embarrassing? After all, Lynn had done that to Lincoln, anything could happen, what kind—

"For a week, you'll have to have your hair loose. You can only use a ponytail when you're training in the yard, or in a game." Huh, was that it? Just have Lynn´s hair loose? Of course, the ponytail was the most outstanding feature to Lynn, to be more aerodynamic, nothing more.

Lincoln noticed this, and promptly explained.

"What? I'm not a monster who only thinks of vengeance, I can easily forgive in most cases, without a trace of a grudge against Lynn or any of you. Besides, none of you can deny Lynn looks more pretty with her hair out, only it's such a rare sight to see her like that."

"Whoa" it was the only thing the sisters could think. At the same time, Lola received a message from her team of gossip girls from school.

"I'm going to rest awhile, see you at four to leave Luan." Lincoln went upstairs, walked into his room, closed the door, and looked at the wall.

"I admit, that was great. Seeing that look on Lynn's face for the first time in a long time. I wish I had a photo, thanks no Game no Life for the idea. Who said being a nerd is a bad thing all the time?" Lincoln spoke to the wall, with all the normalcy in the world.

"I know what you're thinking, but relax, everything is fine. I found a way to explain to my friends the 'rage' I had today. I have it all under control."

"Consider yourself forewarned. You know what's coming, get ready, it's time to help Luan."

This time, Lincoln ignored the voice. He'd had enough, for now, he would search Google to find out if this was a mental illness. Though keeping in mind the risk of searching any kind of symptom online will always end with a random article saying you have a rare type of cancer or something worse.

The albino walked to the front door with his mime clothes in a bag. At the door, Luan waited patiently for him, ever since he realized she didn't say any bad jokes, he knew something was wrong. And of course, he's always right, he thought as he heard the phrase that always brings bad news.

"Lincoln, we need to talk."


	4. Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. At this moment, are3 more chapters ready to be beta to English. If you are interested in helping me, please send PM.

A surprise is something that has happened to us all, sometimes they're good ones and we're happy for the rest of the day. And other times they're bad ones, that cause us the opposite, but sometimes, they reach such a degree, that they leave you speechless.

This kind of surprise is what the Loud sisters experienced when their only brother did what he did. It had been three minutes since the albino went up to his room before someone finally talked.

"That was…amazing." Lana whispered, still surprised by what Lincoln had done.

"No doubt Sis, when does one of his plans work out fine?" Luna asked.

"In an estimated nine point zero four percent. I'll have to turn my brain scanner back on for an update on Lincoln's neural capabilities."

"Lisa, Mom and Dad banned you from using your experiments on us after the incident with the skin cream that gave us all a rash, have you disobeyed them?"

"No." replied the genius girl, though her gloomy smile said otherwise. She knew she was unable to fool Lori.

"We'll discuss Lisa and her crazy experiments later. I'd like to know what happened to Lincoln. I've never seen him so confident before, it's weird." Lynn sat in one of the chairs, the girls noticing she had her hair loose.

"Are you going to honor the bet?" asked Lucy, it was very unusual for her roommate to agree to pay a bet so fast, she was always looking for an excuse not to do them, but ended up doing it in the end anyway.

"I must admit that I'm a little angry with Lincoln for breaking my winning streak, but I remain unbeaten. Besides, Lynnsanity respects a winner when they deserve it…although Stincoln won't be so lucky next time." knowing Lynn, this was a way to recognize her little brother, but she is definitely looking for a rematch.

"OMG Lynn, you look divine with your hair out, if you'd like, I can give you some help or tips on how to take care of it! Don't hesitate to ask me!" Leni came to admire Lynn's hair, which made the athlete uncomfortable.

"Hey, you know what kind of hairdo oceans have? Wavy! Get it?" Luan said, everyone sighing, typical Luan.

"Girls, try to focus on the important thing here. Something is seriously weird with Lincoln. I mean, when has he acted in such a…cool way?" Lori wondered, it wasn't that her little brother wasn't a great guy, but now, it was as if all his insecurities about failing were gone.

"Knowing Lincoln, I'm sure he planned this. You all know how much we've wanted someone to put Lynn in her place, no offense." Lynn simply waved her hand, in a sign that there was no problem with Lucy's comment. She always liked to see how hard everyone tried to beat her and how they'd all fail miserably.

"I don't think so dude" Luna looked next to her, she didn't like the idea of it, but her older sister instinct told the rocker that something was wrong with Lincoln "something must be happening to our bro. Haven't you noticed him acting differently this last week?"

The girls thought about it for a little while, but they hadn't noticed any abnormal behavior from him, everything seemed normal.

"While I have noticed slight changes in the pattern of our brother's unit, there is a high probability that it is for the academic exams that he must participate in these coming days, I haven't observed any conclusive signs that he is behaving unusually."

"What for who?" Lana asked confused. Lisa's tired sigh sounded throughout the room, she always had to lower her level of speech to a more basic one.

"Lincoln may just be focusing on his studies. I doubt he's reached puberty yet."

"Ah, I understand now."

"Dudes, I think we'd better keep watch on Lincoln for a while, just for a couple of days."

"In that case. You should see this first, it's fresh." Lola extended her cell phone to Lori. It had an article open, badly written by the way, however, the cover image caught her attention.

"Come on Lori, read what it says. If it's from Lola's gossip group, it must be something interesting!"

The eldest sister read the article aloud.

"We have an amazing exclusive! with all the merits for our Excellency Lola Loud, absolute queen of the school gossip group, eternal president of the first year group, save the glorious queen" Lori looks askance at Lola, who only smiled innocently, surely she did something. She was the princess of manipulation.

Lori skipped the rest of the flattery and got to the point.

"In the cafeteria, an unexpected fact arose, bullies belonging to the group of Chandler Nixon, of fifth-year, sought to disturb another group of the same grade, in particularly one of the girls, identified as Paige Rivers, but this is not the unusual thing loved readers. Lincoln Loud, not only just an endearing temporary leader, has agreed to fight on the eighth street bridge, the fight being postponed to Monday for Chandler´s request since he still is on his way back to Michigan. We will continue to cover this story in detail, in other news, money is guaranteed in cash to whoever provides information on the new sixth-year boy, Seth White. Will it be another case of a sweet boy trapped in a world of darkness?" Lori opted to stop there.

Shocked Leni spit her milkshake in Lucy's face, who didn't even react, the goth really wished the spirits were on better terms with her these days. If it weren't for Luna and Lori, they'd all have stormed up to Lincoln's room at that very moment.

"What are you doing?! We need to know the details. I'm not going to let a bully hurt my brother on my watch."

"Calm down, dude. You don't want another problem like last time, do you?" remembering what happened, the Loud sisters calmed down.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm very proud of Linc. Taking care of the girls in his group, but he's never reacted this way."

"Agreed. I think for now we'll all try to get information individually, with no tricks!" Lisa looked pointedly at Lola. "If we don't get any results by Sunday, we'll have to be more aggressive.

"Luan, you two are going to a party later, you should take advantage of the opportunity. I would, but I have to cancel my session with Lincoln. I'm going with Haiku to work on a Romanian poem about dark beings. I owe her a favor." Lucy understood her brother was more important, but she has to do this, for her best friend. It would only be for today, and she trusted her family to take care of her big brother.

"Luan, this is serious. Do what you can, no jokes or pranks." The comedian took Luna by the shoulders.

"Hey, I understand. Maybe I've tried to lighten the mood in hard times, but when something happens with my family, the jokes are pushed aside. I'll do what I can, promise." Luna smiled, she liked to see this side of her sister. Luan didn't show this kind of responsibility very often.

"Ok, Luan. We're counting on you, just try to act normal." After listening to the recommendations of all her sisters, Luan prepared for the party.

"I think it's pretty obvious. Something's wrong here."

As irritating as the voice was at times, it didn't negate the fact of it being right.

Ever since they'd left the house, and started the party, Luan had been acting as usual. Once they'd finished and he'd eaten his slice of cake, the comedian finally began to act calmer. It was as if she was trying to speak to him, without knowing how to approach him.

Luan not telling a joke about something for five minutes? Weird, too weird.

"Good morning, Loud kids." Greeted Mrs. Karen, an older woman who'd recently moved to the neighborhood to enjoy her retirement. The only thing Lincoln know about her was that she'd came from Maine, and made delicious pies.

"Good morning Mrs. Karen" Lincoln answered the greeting of the old lady with a smile.

"Would you like some blackberry pie? This one is fresh out of the oven." Before he could accept, Luan took him by the arm, with force.

"Sorry Mrs. Karen, but we're in a hurry, maybe another time." Luan answered with overly forced delight, even for her.

Lincoln noticed this immediately. It was like she was protecting him from Mrs. Karen.

"Oh, ok then. Have a nice day!"

Luan pulled harder on her younger brother's arm, she definitely wanted to get Lincoln out of there.

"You know, ever since the worst sister ever and your parents went to visit her a month ago, your older sisters, and your parents, insist on you not visiting her. Peculiar, suspicious."

"Yes, I remember." Lincoln hadn't forgotten that day. Lori and his parents went over to Mrs. Karen's for a visit, but returned twenty minutes later. His father with an very unusual expression of anger. Lori was visibly uncomfortable, while their mother had said nothing about what happened.

The next morning, all of his older sisters forbade the younger kids to visit her, even though Lana threw a tantrum, as she had been helping Mrs. Karen fix her air conditioner in exchange for a very decent payment. Their parents finished the matter with the argument that she was sick, with a very contagious virus.

"Well, she seems healthy to me. Even more mysterious, how exciting!" Mocked the voice, fate was giving this thing the entertainment it sought.

"Lincoln…remember how I wanted to talk to you?" Oh no, just when he was hoping she'd forgotten. Okay, he just had to listen to what Luan had to say.

"Yes, what is it?" Lincoln opted to stare at the traffic light in front of him, watching the countdown to cross the street. This was the last block before the residential area where they lived.

"Is everything okay? I mean, aren't you getting overwhelmed by the final exams?" He got the same feeling he had when Luna asked the same question. Part of him wanted to let everything out, to tell her and get help. But that stubbornness of his always stopped him, it's his problem. He had to deal with it. Done

"Don't worry, it's hard now, but I'm focusing on the finish line. Vacations the following week." Lincoln smiled at his older sister, but he noticed the anguish in her eyes didn't go away.

"If you want, I can give you my studio time with Lisa. You seem to need it more than me." Luan knew what Mrs. Johnson was capable of doing when she was in a mood. But a multi-test as a final?

"I wouldn't recommend telling anyone about the study group. Your sisters will go crazy if they find out you're going to a girl's house."

Again, the voice was right. If his sisters found out he was going to a girl's house, who wasn't Ronnie Anne, God, he didn't even want to imagine it. Not to mention the fact that tomorrow he's going to the arcade with Paige, more trouble.

His sisters still believed that it would cost Lincoln to have a friendship with a girl, and in some ways they were right. The stupid situation with Stella, or that time with Girl Jordan when she joined his group in the third-year, to name a few.

"How could you forget it? All of you looked like you'd seen Ace Savvy alive when Jordan came to you with a comic to read together. Haha, ah man. I'll never forget how Zach had milk coming out of his nose like a faucet."

That was embarrassing. Luckily, Girl Jordan didn't take it in a bad way.

It was clear he and Ronnie Anne had formed a strong bond, mostly because of Lori and Bobby's relationship, and the growing relationship between the Louds and the Casagrandes. However, at least for him, it wasn't a relationship as deep as his sisters wanted.

"Shipping people, all so girls can defend their couples."

"Lincoln!" The scream and snapping of Luan's fingers took him out of his mental space. It was the second time this had happened today.

"Sorry Luan, just thinking about how to distribute my study time, but it's not necessary. I'll study with Clyde, so he can help me. But I won't forget that tomorrow and Saturday afternoon I promised to help all of you with whatever I can."

"Covering your spacing out with the same old excuse? For God's sake, have a little more imagination, pal."

Lincoln wished there was a way to keep this voice quiet.

"Fine, but I want you to explain this to me." Luan held out her phone, showing the note from Lola's gossip club.

The voice laughed.

"This was what you were afraid of, can't wait to see how you explain this."

"They were bothering my friends, I just...exploded. Did I really do anything wrong? Are you going to tell mom and dad?" Lincoln could hate the sad puppy look all he wanted, more so when his younger sisters used it against him. But it was effective, especially when you apply it to someone older.

"No, no. I'm glad you defended yourself, It's great that you protected your friends from those louts. Believe me, I understand."

"Luan suffering bullying in the school? I don't want to sound rude. However, it sounds very believable to me. She's the kind of person that bastards and bitches love to crush. Listen, it's a low play, even for me, but consider using that to get out of this."

Oh, the voice knows bad words. Great. Ignoring that, it was a low move, this was a hard topic for anyone.

Come on Lincoln, just do it in a tactile way.

"I understand, though you do have Lynn and Luna to defend you or for support. I'm alone, and I'll stay alone in order to be to avoid Lucy, or the twins, getting in the middle of my problems." Lincoln tucked his right hand in his pocket, to play with the coins he had in there. He needed to keep his hand busy, not just to get out of this, but to avoid saying something stupid.

Seconds after keeping in what was happening in his body, he continued to talk.

"I can understand that this worried all of you, it's normal. Just give me a chance to do this on my own, to overcome it, as you've done before." Moments later he noticed he was walking alone. He turned to look behind him, his older sister was standing still, stroking her arm, looking down. Oh no, had he said something wrong?!

"Luan?" asked the albino, praying he didn't say anything that had upset her.

"When did I say I'd overcome this?"

"Eh?"

"Luna and Lynn take care of me, that's obvious, the problem is…these idiots aren't the kind of bullies who hit me, they fear Lynn too much to put a hand on me. They love to say ugly things, horrible things. I feel so pitiful, they make me distrustful of myself." inadvertently, this had opened up a part of Luan no one ever sees.

"Uh, this time I actually get what Luan means…Huh, miracles do exist."

"What do you mean?" whispered Lincoln, his gaze still on his dear sister.

"Luan has been the most doubtful of your sisters of her passion, on more than one occasion Luan considered giving up her career as a comedian, she takes the bad comments in a different way, more personal. I'll be honest. There may be thousands of designers, musicians, athletes, whatever you want, but, people actually able to make others laugh. Few and far between."

Now everything made sense, he remembered all those occasions where they'd hurt Luan unintentionally, or the time she wanted to be a radical activist as an alternative. Yeah, on April Fools Day she's almost a psychopath without limits, the jokes and pranks become annoying at a certain point, but…

"Luan, look at me." Without knowing it, and ignoring the static sounds in his ears, Lincoln had dragged Luan down to her knees, looking her right in the eyes. It broke his heart seeing her like this.

"We both know how it feels to be like this, how frustrating it is to try to understand why they're so mean to us. But never, and I mean never doubt yourself. You are special. Few people have the talent to make others laugh, to make people smile after a bad day. And I'm sure you'll go far, and make them eat their words. You have the talent I don't have, use it, look for help, don't ever change."

"Ah, too much love, I'm getting diabetes."

"Linky..." Luan had calmed down with the words of her little brother. But she still had one thing to clarify. "Thank you so much for your kind words, but don't underestimate yourself. You have a talent, just be patient. I'd put all my achievements on the line for it."

"Nice, though they don't take into consideration the pressure they put on you without wanting it, and by the way, patience is not eternal."

"All right, just cheer up. The family will help you."

"Only if you let us help you too. Let's do this together." Lincoln nodded, and then hugged Luan. So this was Luan´s soft side. Lucy had told him long ago after her performance in the theater. It was comforting, but like Luna, it wasn't enough.

"You don't hesitate to ask Luan to seek help, but you don't want any help with something similar. That's very contradictory on your part."

"It's different in my case."

"Oh, really? Care to explain?"

Lincoln didn't want to keep talking to this thing, he had to ignore it. He broke their hug, to look at Luan.

"We'd better get home, it's started drizzling, and I don't want to be sick this weekend. Let's go." Lincoln held out his hand, which Luan accepted, rising to her feet. "We'll discuss our problems at the Sunday meeting. We don't want to worry them now, we all have important events coming up."

The comedian looked at her little brother with a smile. Luan had confirmed that Lincoln was suffering from bullying in school, and his words of support had gave her even more courage. She would tell the others that Lincoln was going to speak with them on Sunday, or possibly earlier.

"Hey. Do you know when it rains money? When there's a change in the weather… get it?" Lincoln couldn't help but laugh lightly, he knew it was a basic joke, and it still managed to get a smile from him. But he knew he had to make something clear.

"Let it go…Luan, I'll keep repeating it everyday until you get it, I forgive you." Without the need of any explanation, Luan knew what he meant. That black day, where she'd committed a serious mistake with Lincoln, and ever faithful, he forgave her.

"Thanks" Luan hugged him from behind for a second, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. Then promptly stepping in a puddle, wetting Lincoln, and initiating a chasing game.

Luan was relieved, although the confirmation of the fight still worried her, she knew perfectly well that with the family, they'd be able to help. She had already thought of some cruel pranks for this Chandler kid. For now, she would leave the job of vigilance up to Lucy at school tomorrow.

Arriving at the house, Lincoln mentioned he needed to pay a quick visit to the Yates to retrieve a game he lent to Beau last week, and as they lived a few meters away, Luan let him go.

As Lincoln was leaving, Luan noticed she had received a new e-mail on his phone.

"I don't like this anymore." another e-mail from this guy, with the same message, the second this week. So this is the cost of success?

Lincoln walked back home with the game in hand, in addition to a USB. Beau translated a Korean comic for him in gratitude for the advice he received from Lincoln in how to deal with sisters. The animated series was good, but he still had the desire for more, and being the rest of the series was in Korean, at least now he would know how the series ended.

"I would worry more about the fact that your sisters know about the fight, than wanting to read a Korean comic."

"I know, I don't consider that Lola's gossip group acted so fast, now my sisters will be even more attentive to me. I have to think of something." Lincoln whispered, covering his mouth with his hand. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to talk to someone on the subject, and what better way than to talk it over with a voice in your head. Great idea.

Lincoln was so relieved when he had received the message about the fight being on Monday. It gave him more time to think, but knowing Chandler, there was a plan in this.

"With your friends you're okay, the worst thing that could happen would be Clyde confronting you in front of everyone. Second, Paige, your date—"

"It's not a date. I'm just hanging out with her."

"Fine, whatever you say. If you're going 'to hang out with Paige', take into account your sisters. You'll have trouble with them, for being unfaithful to sweet Ronnie Anne." the voice laughed slightly.

"I need to think of a plan, now" he bit his finger slightly "a single mistake and I'm done. It'll just cause more unnecessary problems within the family. Just one thing."

"Come on, why do you insist on hiding your mental state? You look like you're hiding someone's dead body and don't want to be discovered. You have more people who can help you than you know."

Lincoln sighed, Luan was waiting for him at the door, and Lana was playing with the mud in the front yard.

"You should know why, after all, you're in my head. Aren't the voices in my head supposed to be evil?" thought Lincoln, watching Lana play with some earthworms she found hiding in the dirt.

"You're more complicated than you seem, but I couldn't care less about that. I'm just a spectator. Of course, I could always give you a hand, whenever you'd like."

"Lincoln, come play with me. I'll make more mud pies!" Lana yelled at him. Perhaps it was some part of the plan to get something out of him, but he didn't care. He wished he still retained some of the innocence of his childhood.

"I would love to." Smiling with all of the happiness he could muster, all for his sister to have some fun.

Suddenly, his foot slid from under him and he falls right into the mud.

"Did you fall?" asked Lana, she hadn't seen what happened, being distracted by the worms.

"No. He's having sex with mud."

"Yes, I'm ok. Don't worry." Responded Lincoln, ignoring the voice's dark humor and Luan's laughs, focusing only on making his sister happy.

That was his role, his position ever since he could remember, to support his sisters at all times. He was willing to go on like this for the rest of his life, because Lincoln loved them. He would do anything for them, anything.

The next morning, all the Loud kids were taken by Lynn Sr. to their respective schools. Although they were all busy with their usual activities, Lincoln still felt they were watching him. That was quite obvious, yet, he didn't take his gaze from the comic he was reading.

After leaving his younger sisters in their respective classrooms, Lincoln began to notice other students were looking at him differently, not like yesterday, but with a mixture of respect and pity. Why?

"Ah, let me think it over. Maybe the act of standing up to an abusive idiot, twice, and accepting a fight with Chandler can create a strong reaction. But hey, that's just my logic."

"Lincoln, there you are!" His group of friends were coming towards him.

"Good morning guys." Lincoln greeted, opening the door of his locker as a shield.

"Are you alright? You left us worried." Liam said, the worry clear in his expression.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really needed time to myself, I promise to explain everything during lunch." replied the albino kid, who couldn't help but notice the looks directed at him "for now, can you tell me why everyone is looking at me like that?"

"Lincoln, you've caused a huge commotion in the school, because of the fight with Chandler. All the unpopular kids see you as a hero, someone to respect. While some of the popular kids only hope to see you pureed."

"I told you, and look, you're already a repressed idol, where's the harem of girls?"

"Where's Stella?" Lincoln asked, noticing Stella's absence.

"She's with girl Jordan in the classroom, it seems Ms. Johnson decided to have mercy on us and is allowing us to do an activity for extra credit. It's probably a test or something similar." said Clyde, calm because he had already studied yesterday.

"Are you serious?! Damn it. I need those credits!" by Rusty's reaction. He didn't study, so the group walked to the classroom to study in the five minutes they had available.

"Aren't you going to acne face he has his zipper down?"

"Not here, I want to avoid him being embarrassed, again."

In the end, it was only a questionnaire in Kahoot about Social Studies. They'd reviewed the subjects that were going to be on the exam, which were mathematics, biology, chemistry, history, English, and geography. If they got even half a point that would be good.

The suprise news was about Boy Jordan, he was caught trying to steal the exam from the teacher's room during one of his club activities yesterday afternoon, so he had been suspended indefinitely from school.

"I feel bad for Boy Jordan, however, I don't condone his actions. Yeah, the test will be hard, but it's a pretty nasty thing that he did." commented Stella sitting at the table with Lincoln, Clyde, and Liam, waiting for the others to finish in the food line. If you could call what the cafeteria gave them food.

"I know, no wonder they caught him."

"Yeah, I can't believe they caught him. I mean, he leaves the door open as he leaves, the drawer too. Then he forgets his student ID because he was rushing to get out, it was a master plan."

"And how do you know that?" Lincoln asked the voice, trying to keep acting normal.

"Those kids in the back are his teammates, the moron told them everything. I listen to them while you play with those corn grains. I pay attention to details."

"Hey, now that Boy Jordan won't be around anymore, should we just call you just Jordan?" asked Zach.

"I don't know. I've been called Girl Jordan since I was six-years-old. I don't care too much, but if you want to call me just by my name, that would be cool." Jordan answered smiling, finally being called by her name.

"Ok, Jordan." waiting for everyone to arrive and commence the usual exchanging of food brought from home, Jordan spoke again.

"Guys, I talked to my parents and they agreed to let us have the study group. You guys can come over at Saturday noon. We can study, and then relax a little."

They decided to dedicate one hour to each subject. In addition to asking questions, mostly to Clyde and Stella, the best students in the group.

On the other hand, Paige and Rusty were more excited to play the new Smash Bros that Jordan had bought recently, advantages of being from a family with money.

When lunch was almost over Cookie finally decided to talk.

"Hey, I'm sorry to break the good vibe…but" Cookie looks at Lincoln. He already saw it coming. "Lincoln, are you ok?" the concern flooded back on to their faces, instantly remembering what happened yesterday, here we go.

The albino kid looks at the table, taking a deep breath, here goes.

"Yes, and thank you for yesterday Cookie, I really needed it." he paused to take in more air, glancing at the little smile from his friend. "Listen guys, I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday. The pressure from school, plus being bothered by those fools, just created a time bomb. When I saw that they were beginning to annoy you too, my anger grew, and it just exploded yesterday, it's difficult to put in words."

The albino kid put his right hand over his mouth. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, biting his skin. It was hard to avoid being nervous, he wasn't lying, but he didn't like people worrying about him.

Paige grabbed his other hand, as a sign of support. He prayed that he wasn't blushing too much.

"It's fine Lincoln, it was really amazing how you challenged Scott, twice. You're my idol." commented Zach, to which the rest of the boys nodded along.

"Not forgetting how you protected us in the hallway, also Paige from that idiot, it was pretty brave and nice of you Lincoln, thanks!" Cookie also took the time to thank his friend for defending them.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you." Stella ruffled up her friend's hair a little, though she quickly remembered something important "And you're going to fight on Monday?"

"I'll use the brain to create a plan. If I need help from you, I'll let you know. Clyde, would you mind if I come over to your house to talk about it? Besides, I need to talk about other things that are more…personal."

"Of course, buddy." The others were curious, as Lincoln's plans were unique, but they understood Clyde was like a brother to him, hence why he had more confidence in him.

"So, you're not going to the arcade with me today?"

"Of course I will Paige, I'll go over to Clyde's for a little, and then run as quick as a missile to Gus Games and Grub." Lincoln responded quickly, not wanting Paige to be sad.

"Ahh, a date?" Dave mocked, shaming both of his friends.

"Dave, don't be mean." Stella chided right before the bell rang, indicating the end of lunchtime."It's my turn to return the trays, pass them to me, please."

"Well, I'm not letting Lincoln leave me behind, I'll also be a man to respect!" Rusty screamed, raising his fist into the air.

"You should start by pulling up your zipper, little man." Molly set her hand on Rusty's shoulders from behind. Seeing that it was indeed true, the group began to laugh at the boy, even Lincoln.

"Surprisingly, everything went well, at least here. Besides earning points in a certain department, now to the fun part."

The rest of the day continued normally, the bullies didn't bother them at all. Maybe they were warned by the principal, or they were leaving the fun to their leader. They didn't disturb the new boy either, who'd remained a popular topic of conversation in the school. With his solitary behavior, and those dark circles he had, surely something was wrong with Seth.

Lori came to pick them up, Clyde immediately returned to his imitation of a short-circuiting robot when he saw his imaginary lover.

After arriving home, the family went through their normal evening routine. Lincoln greeted his parents, then the Loud family sat down and ate dinner together. Something that was starting to happen less often because of the overtime Lynn Sr. had been picking up to try and cover the money lost from his pay cut. Rita had an ever-changing schedule, depending on the day to day chaos at the dentist's office.

Later, when Lincoln was ready to go to the McBride House, his parents asked him to be careful and to study a lot as he left the house.

It was a semi-cloudy day, according to Lisa, it wouldn't rain until Wednesday, so he didn't bring an umbrella. Within five minutes of starting the walk, the voice returned.

"I'll make something clear to you Lincoln, being as I have to live with you. Sometimes you question your decisions too much, but you'll know if it's right or wrong. But, I'm just a simple spectator looking for a little entertainment...most of the time."

"You want to come up with a solution now? You've been talking a lot lately."

"I only mention this because I'm getting annoyed, and it could ruin all of my future fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"Some of your sweet sisters are following you, and they're watching you very closely."

Lincoln stopped abruptly, looking out of the corner of his eye as a bush moved slightly. It took him a few seconds to keep walking.

"I know they don't know of my existence, but it feels weird. Being constantly observed." The voice had already noticed it, whenever they'd notice Lincoln was hiding something, they followed him around as if they were paparazzi chasing a movie star, taking it to the extreme.

For example, the time Ronnie Anne called him, began with them following him to the Royal Woods forest, and ended with the latina only wanting to talk to his sisters all of the time. Now that they knew about the fight, it seems like they couldn't wait.

The plan of keeping his sisters busy with something the rest of the day failed. He calls Bobby so Lori could talk to him for hours, repair Lynn's favorite baseball, clean up Lisa's mess after an experiment went wrong, among other things. Dang it, dang it, dang it!

Lincoln was getting anxious. It was like out of nowhere he'd panicked his sisters, judging by how they were acting towards him. The actions of the past sowed that seed, flooded with anxiety, only kept, in reality, those coins in his pocket.

"Oh no, don't you dare try to take the victim role here, you are also a selfish brat sometimes with them."

Unable to continue, Lincoln went into a gas station store. He bought the first pack of gum he saw to use the bathroom of the establishment. Once the door was locked, he raised his hands to his head, trying to breathe calmly, and struggling with the tingling sensations and pressure in different parts of his body.

What would happen if his sisters discovered he was going out with Paige? That he still had a crush on her? Will they scold him and tell him to stop being her friend? Would he be forced to plead with Ronnie Anne? What if she says no, or they end up on bad terms? Bobby could break up with Lori because of him hurting his little sister, and Lori would hurt him, so many things could go wrong. It was unbearable, he just wanted to go on living his normal damn life, just—

"Geez, I'm sorry Lincoln, but you're done, this time, you´re going hear me out."

Static resounded in his ears, now stronger than before. No, not again, he had to keep this thing from taking over, but once again, he failed. Lincoln saw how his sight began to fade. Colors brightened until it was almost unbearable, before finally reaching an absolute black.

As his son had told him earlier, around three o'clock his best friend, Lincoln Loud, came over to play.

"Hello Lincoln, Clyde is in his room. I'll bring some fruit up in a few minutes." Howard greeted Lincoln, with a big smile.

"Thank you, Mr. McBride. By the way, you look awesome with that shirt." Lincoln continued walking to Clyde's room, hearing a "Thank you." in the background.

When he reached Clyde's room he knocked on the closed door.

"Clyde, it's me." the door opened, letting him in.

"Come in Lincoln. I'll light some incense. Dr. Lopez said it would help me relax from the I pressure at school. What did you want to talk about?"

Lincoln laid his body down on the bed, looking around for a few moments before looking at his best friend.

"My sisters are following me right now, and I want my date with Paige to go perfectly. I have a plan, and I want to talk it over with you." Clyde found it weird that Lincoln recognized that it was a date, at least for him. He wasn't even showing any nervousness, he must've reached his breaking point in wanting to improve his relationship with the gamer girl.

"Sure, I'll help you," Lincoln pulled out his cell phone, after a few clicks, he held it to his ear "are you calling someone?"

"Yes, I'll need her help to achieve what I have in mind." After the fourth ring, the call was answered.

"Hey, Lame-O"

"Hi loser, I need your help with something important."

If this is what Lincoln really wants, it would give him a hand. About time to kill two birds with one stone.

After explaining the problem to Ronnie Anne, it heard the words it wanted to hear.

"Count me in"


End file.
